


Свет клином

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Bechdel Test, Betrayal, Coping, Gen, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя просто так взять и перестать любить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет клином

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186532) by incandescens. 



> Написано на Springkink по заявке Crossover: Bleach/Yami no Matsuei, Momo/Tsubaki: Understanding-- It's not so easy to stop loving someone

Момо уже научилась различать, какие именно задания из тех, что ей доверяли, должны были так или иначе послужить ей уроком. Не то, чтобы это бросалось в глаза — помилуйте, старшие капитаны слишком умны и опытны для этого — но закономерность прослеживалась, и не заметить ее было бы очень трудно. Раз за разом обстоятельства складывались так, что она сталкивалась с неупокоенными душами, чье доверие кто-то предал.

Предал.

Когда она разыскала эту девочку, так и бродившую по коридорам затонувшего лайнера, Момо стоило немалых усилий не наорать на нее и не потребовать, чтобы та немедленно отправлялась куда положено и не тратила попусту свое и чужое время. В конце концов, у всех масса дел. Еще столько не подвергнутых очищению Пустых, не отправленных на перерождение призраков, и, кстати, там война идет. И ни у кого нет времени стоять тут и увещевать одну-единственную заблудившуюся душу.

Момо прекрасно понимала, что с рук ей это не сойдет, что придется оправдываться, что остальные — капитан Унохана, Широ-тян, многие другие — опять в ней разочаруются и даже не станут этого скрывать. "Нет, вы это видели? Она опять расчувствовалась и битый час чесала языками с привидением вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу, как нормальные шинигами, хотя привидение ей за это только спасибо бы сказало..."

— Спасибо, — сказала девочка. Она выглядела невозможно юной; длинная юбка колыхалась под порывами призрачного ветра, в глазах плескались боль, стыд, неверие и надежда неизвестно на что. — Спасибо, что согласились подождать. Но я прошу вас, пожалуйста, дайте мне еще немного времени. Мне очень нужно поговорить с одним человеком...

— Кто он? — спросила Момо и уже собралась с духом, чтобы отказать.

— Доктор Мураки, — девочка прижала ладони к груди, будто пытась унять сердце, бьющееся слишком быстро. — Понимаете, это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Он ни в чем не виноват. Мне просто нужно поговорить с ним. Если бы вы могли это устроить для меня — для нас — пожалуйста, я обещаю, что больше ни о чем не попрошу, мне нужно только сказать ему, что я все понимаю, что у него, должно быть, были свои причины...

Момо читала дело перед тем, как отправиться на задание. На какой-то миг ей показалось, что вокруг все плывет от волн страшного жара, жара, питавшего ее занпакто и ее ярость. _И они отправили меня позаботиться об этой несчастной, которая доверила свою жизнь мерзавцу, потому что хотели донести до меня какую-то свежую мысль? Я их ненавижу. Ненавижу. Почему они считают, что могут меня судить? Кто дал им право тыкать меня в это носом..._

Девочка затихла. Момо запоздало спохватилась, что ее нужно бы как-то успокоить, и почувствовала себя совсем скверно.

— Я не могу отвести тебя к нему, — сказала она так ласково, как только могла. — Живым и умершим не позволено встречаться. Все, что я могу — помочь тебе отправиться дальше.

— Прошу вас! — девочка схватила Момо за руки — ее тонкие пальцы оказались неожиданно сильными, не иначе как от отчаяния. — Прошу вас, я сделаю все, что вы скажете...

Ярость, душившая Момо, внезапно приняла иное направление — а почему, собственно, этот ребенок должен мучаться все осташееся посмертие?

— Я понимаю, — сказала она вслух. — Я услышала тебя и я все понимаю, Цубаки-сан. А теперь ты послушай меня. Есть кое-что, что я все же в силах для тебя сделать.

Девочка подняла взгляд, в котором сейчас не светилось ничего, кроме надежды.

— Я схожу на твою могилу, — пообещала Момо, — и оставлю там записку. Кто-то живой обязательно найдет ее и доставит твоему доктору. Он получит твое послание, в этом я могу тебе поклясться. Ты можешь идти с миром.

Девочка медленно разжала пальцы и застыла — только пряди ее волос шевелил то ли призрачный ветер, то ли настоящая вода.

— Если вы и вправду это сделаете… тогда я могу уйти, да. Этого будет достаточно.

— Я передам сообщение, — повторила Момо. — Даю тебе слово. Записку от твоего имени, и в ней будет сказано, что ты все понимаешь и веришь, что у него были свои причины так поступить, — слова жгли ей язык и горло, но она знала, что выполнит эту клятву, раз уж вздумала ее дать. Даже если доктор Мураки не удосужится прочитать послание от девочки, которую погубил, или вообще не вспомнит, кто она такая.

Момо обнажила занпакто, перехватила его рукоятью вперед и коснулась ею лба призрака.

— Закрой глаза на минутку. Больно не будет.

И призрачная девочка исчезла. А секунду спустя из затопленного коридора исчезла и сама Момо.

 

Тем же вечером Момо удалось побеседовать с капитаном Уноханой. Сформулировать, что за претензию она собирается предъявлять, оказалось нелегко. Следует ли сказать, что она ценит их помощь и заботу, но урок уже усвоила и не нуждается в том, чтобы ей не давали забыть о совершенной оплошности? Или, может, попробовать привести какие-нибудь аргументы? Или даже закатить скандал?

В конце концов Момо остановилась на скорбном недоумении.

— Унохана-тайчо, я не могла не отметить, что судьба этой девочки, Цубаки, удивительным образом напоминает то, что случилось со мной не так давно. Мы обе доверились людям, которые самым ужасным образом обманули наше доверие.

— Мне это известно, — сказала капитан Унохана. — Именно поэтому задание было поручено тебе.

Момо недоуменно сморгнула — она не ожидала, что ее собеседница так охотно это признает.

— Прошу меня извинить, Унохана-тайчо, но если меня уже признали годной для несения службы, я не понимаю, с какой целью снова и снова...

— Это было сделано ради ее блага, а не твоего. Она нуждалась в понимании и сочувствии. Немногие шинигами стали бы заводить разговоры с заблудшим духом и уж тем более пытаться ему помочь, — капитан Унохана положила руку на плечо Момо. — Не все в этом мире вращается вокруг тебя, милая.

— О, — сказала Момо и больше за весь вечер не произнесла ни слова.


End file.
